naruto and bleach: HOLLYWOOD STYLE!
by xroyal.momonessx
Summary: [BLEACH AND NARUTO COMBINED! and OOC BEWARE!] some bleach and naruto characters will be in a competition in pairings! there will be some conflicts...aarrgghh! summary sucks sorry! pls read.
1. The Callings

This chapter is really boring but its only the beginning. Fonglai is my writing buddy in this story. The guys will come in next chapter I think. ." The main characters are Tenten, Hinamori, Sakura, Rukia, Neji, Hitsugaya, Sasuke, and Ichigo. Mostly the girls since I am one and it's easier to write about.

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or Bleach. If we did, fonglai would take Naruto and I would take Bleach. Hehe.

**Chapter 1- The Call**

'Step, shuffle, ballchange, ballchange, brush, hop, shuffle, step-'

Riiiiiiing, Riiiiiing!

"Hello? Tenten here."

Tenten is a super famous dancer that has won the national dance competition with her partner Hisagi first place.

"Hi Tenten! This is Tsunade. Get here asap!"

Tsunade was a manager in the company called Konoha and of all the girls as well.

"Alright!"

* * *

"Okay so tomorrow's the premiere right?" 

"Yes, tomorrow is the premiere, Sakura."

Sakura was a celebrity actress that has been in so many movies and has won 5 Grammy Awards.

"Oh and one more thing, meet me in my office asap there's something I must talk to you about."

"Okay Tsunade, thanks. I'll see you there in a few."

* * *

Tenten and Sakura arrived at Tsunade's office. There were three other girls in the office too. 

"Hello girls! The reason why I asked you gals to come was because you will all be in a show competing against each other with a male partner. And the Bleach company will be there as well. So tomorrow head over to the premiere studios and we'll tell you what you need to do and give you your partners."

* * *

_I see beautiful days with you  
I feel beautiful ways of loving you  
You've touched my heart so deeply  
And I can't thank God enough  
For all the beautiful days with you  
I feel beautiful ways of loving you  
Everything is just so wonderful  
Every little thing is just so beautiful  
When I spend it with you-_

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Hinamori, you got a phone call from your manager, Byakuya."

"I'll be right there!"

Hinamori was a famous singer in Hollywood. Her manager was Kuchiki Byakuya which was in the company called Bleach and was a manager for all the girls in the company.

"Hello?"

"Hello Miss Hinamori come to my office as soon as possible."

"Ok, Byakuya!"

* * *

"I think this color is a lot better than that other one for that strapless dress with the flower patterns." 

"Yes this purple is a great color for a dress but I just love the design for the other dress…"

"Why don't we just-"

Riiiing, riiiiiing!

"Hold on a moment please."

"Hello this is Rukia speaking."

Kuchiki Rukia, Byakuya's little sister and a very famous clothes designer.

"Rukia? Please come to my office today right away."

"Yes, Byakuya. Lemme just finish discussing something first, I'll be there in a few minutes. Bye."

"Goodbye."

"How about we just combine those two ideas such as putting this color and the dress pattern together."

"Great idea!"

* * *

Hinamori and Rukia got to Byakuya's office wondering what he could possibly want. They chatted a bit to catch up on each others lives since they're friends but were both so busy now that they were in Hollywood with their own things to do. They saw a two other girls waiting as well. 

"Hello."

"What did you call us for big brother?"

"Well you see the company wanted to combine with another to make a contest of celebrities pairings that they will chose compete against each other in singing, dancing, and I believe modeling. So they wanted you all to be in it. Head over to the premiere studios tomorrow and they will tell you what you need to do and give you your partners."

* * *

Took me so long for the beginning to write it out. Sucks I know but please review! It'll get better I swear! I'll try to update next chapter today so it'll be better hopefully. Oh and this story isn't exactly gonna be about this one show. Hehe. It would help if you guys reviewed and help me out to figure if Hinamori should be single first or go out with Sasuke so there is drama. Or help pick out some very mixed up pairings for the beginning. LOL! 


	2. Beginnings, Introductions, Rejection?

Won't sumone please review o my heart is so broken! lol! Not really. But its sorta sad. Neways...onwards to the story!

Disclaimer: We don't own Bleach and Naruto. Tadah!

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Introductions**

They all arrived at the studio the next day where they would find out what they were gonna be doing.

"Okay peoples! My name is Soi Fong and I'm here to tell you about the show since I will be the host."

Everyone murmuring.

"Shut up, people! Hi how was your day?"

"Oh it was fine thank you."

Rukia and Soi Fong were conversing about who knows what. Until…

"Ahem, aren't you gonna tell us why we're here?"

"Yes right, sorry got a little carried off. Oh you got such pretty hair for a guy!"

"Thanks?..."

"A little you think?" Hitsugaya murmured.

"What's that shorty?"

"SHORTY?! WTH?!"

"Anyways, well the reason why the 20 of you are here is because we want to make a show about which celebrity pairing that **I** pick will do best for all three things which are modeling, singing, and dancing. All of you guys have somewhat a experience in one of these things if not more than one or all. You will randomly pick one of those choices with your partner. There will be more than one pairing doing each topic for the beginning of the show. When you pick the same as another pairing you will have a different style of it. Say for singing, you will be singing different songs. Dancing, you will be doing different dancing styles from the other pairing. Modeling wise, you will be wearing different clothes. Any questions?"

"What are the pairings, dattebayo?"

"I was just about to get to that. Eager are we?"

"Yeah! Cuz I wanna be with Sak-"

"OKAY! Soooo, the pairings will be drumroll please…"

Cricket, cricket.

"Fine, you guys are so booring!"

"Just get on with it already!" Tenten was getting impatient. Not a good situation when she's fully impatient…uh oh.

"Okay! Jeez! Pairings are: Ichigo and Rukia,"

"STRAWBERRY?! Hahahahahaha!"

"Shut up!"

"Sasuke and Sakura,"

"What?! Why does teme get Sakura!"

"Hn."

"Okay…"

"Stop commenting! Just let me finish! Comment afterwards. Hinamori and Hitsugaya, Neji and Tenten, Shikamaru and Ino, Ishida and Orihime, Kiba and Hinata, Urahara and Yoruichi, Asuma and Kurenai, and Gai and Rock Lee. Now go get acquainted with your partners try not to kill each other. "

Everyone went around looking for their partner to talk and get acquainted. Ichigo looked like he had been kicked at right there and Rukia had a smug smile on her face. Sakura looked frustrated while Sasuke looked bored and didn't want to be here. Hitsugaya looked embarrassed and annoyed while Hinamori was smiling happily calling him Shiro chan. Tenten looked seriously irked and ready to attack Neji while Neji was smirking. The others either got along well, quarreled a lot with each other, or you know what I mean.

"Okay! Come back tomorrow for more instructions and the beginning. Mwahahaha! Ahem, I mean yes. Goodbye." Soi Fong was quite excited as you can tell and she walked off.

They all got ready to leave.

"Hey Hinamori are you busy right now?"

"Oh hi Shiro chan! Um…"

"It's Hitsugaya! Well?..." Hitsugaya was hoping she would say yes cuz he found her um…lemme put it in a way where Hitsugaya wouldn't hurt me…interesting, yes.

"I'm sorry but I'm going out with my boyfriend Sasuke today maybe some other time?"

"Oh uh sure of course." Hitsugaya was devastated. So sad.

Sasuke came out of nowhere. "Hey, Hinamori ready to go?"

"Oh yea! Of course!" Hinamori said with a big smile on her face. Sasuke put his hand around her waist and was leading her out.

"See you tomorrow, Shiro chan!"

"Bye." Hitsugaya felt a little twinge of…jealousy?! No way! But it's true! He was jealous!

There was another certain pink haired person watching and was jealous as well but of Hinamori instead.

* * *

Hitsugaya: How the heck did you get Sasuke with Hinamori? 

Me: Easy! I used my mind and thought, it was either Sasuke or Neji but i chose Sasuke obviously, then I typed it out with my fingers! Geez, and they call you the prodigy? Psssh.

Hitsugaya: Why you-

fonglai: Hey you're the short character from Bleach with defying white hair that xroyal.momonessx likes to make fun of- i mean talk about a lot!

Hitsugaya: What?! YOU!!!! WAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?!

Me: Language please Hitsu, don't worry you'll end up with Hinamori just like how you would want it!

Hitsugaya: Whoever said that?

Me: Duh course ya do! Now say the line!

Hitsugaya: No. It's too degrading for me.

Me: Oh you stuck up ass!

fonglai: Say it short white defying hair freak or else Hinamori's gonna end up with someone else like say...the guy with the creepy smile or the emo blond guy.

Hitsugaya: NOOO! i mean ahem, i'll just say it cuz...uh...i feel like being nice? yes nice.

Me: You are? and do? woah i am utterly shocked, surprised, and amazed!

Hitsugaya: Yes, please review for xroyal.momonessx and fonglai because they just love them and it brightens their day with sunshineness, flowers, and rainbows with cute little clouds.

Me: That was so monotonous! You coulda said it better!

fonglai: That does not brighten my day...


	3. Getting Started

thankies to all our reviewers for the past two chappies: **Hitsugaya's lover, ccccookie, and LarvaxMiyu31**. now drumroll pls for chapter 3!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 3- Getting Started**

"OKAY! Soooooo, we'll start the show today! YAY!" Soi Fong said quite sunshiney and cheery.

Silence. A pin drops. Tick.

"Meh, you guys suck so a little enthusiasm at least?"

"Yay. Woohoo." Tenten said very sarcastically.

"So everyone get in your partners!"

"Ah! Does everyone know what everyone does? No okay well here's the list:

Hitsugaya- singer

Hinamori- singer

Ichigo- stuntman/actor

Rukia- clothes designer

Sasuke- male model

Sakura- actress

Neji- director

Tenten- solo dancer/ does some partnering

Shikamaru- director

Ino- female model

Ishida- clothes designer

Orihime- female model

Kiba- techie

Hinata- hair and make up stylist

Urahara- the guy's manager of Bleach

Yoruichi- partner dancer/ does a little solo dances

Asuma- partner dancer

Kurenai- partner dancer

Gai- ??????

Rock Lee- ?????

"Okay so here we go! All of you guys stand next to your partner and I'll call you guys up to come and pick what you're going to do. You'll pick through this bag what you're gonna do from the waltz to singing or to modeling. Then you will exit and meet your trainer for this week. Got it?"

Everyone nods.

"Ok at least we're getting better with the communication. First up is Ichigo and Rukia."

Rukia put in her hand in the bag while Ichigo stood right next to her. She took out her hand and a slip of paper and it read, Tango. (too lazy to type out everyone else's and it would be a waste so I'll just tell you all what everyone got.) The same process for all the other pairings. Sasuke and Sakura picked singing, Hitsugaya and Hinamori got singing as well, Neji and Tenten got hiphop dance, Ishida and Orihime got the waltz dance, Shikamaru and Ino picked up modeling, Kiba and Hinata picked out singing, Asuma and Kurenai got quickstep, Urahara and Yoruichi got modeling, and Gai and Rock Lee picked out modeling too. They all left with their partners to go meet their trainers for the week.

Neji's and Tenten's POV

"Hihi Nejiiii!"

"hn."

"Would it kill you to say more than hn?"

"hn."

As anyone can see, Tenten is trying to get the human ice cube to say more than 'hn'.

"ugh! Fine be that way! But you know, you're gonna have to talk sooner or later."

"hn…"

"We're heeeeereeee!" Tenten was so excited cuz she loved hiphop and krumping. They were so much fun to dance.

"Hey Tennie and Neji, my name is Hisagi Shuuhei and I'm gonna be your instructor for hiphop this week."

"Hi 69! Long time no see! We're so ready!"

Tenten and Hisagi are good friends that studied dance together and achieved being successful dancers.

"Meh. Okay let's get started…"

Hitsugaya's and Hinamori's POV

"Well Shiro chan, since we're partners tell about yourself!"

"No."

"Come on pleaaaase, pretty pretty pleaaaaseee!" Hinamori started giving Hitsugaya the puppy look.

'Aw dammit I can't refuse that face especially from her! Sigh guess I might as well…'

"It's Hitsugaya and fine. I'm a singer, teal, icy blue, and silver are my favorite colors, I don't really like sweets, my hair is naturally white, I love watermelon, and yea."

"Haha! Hmm, I'm a singer too, my favorite colors are lavender and coral pink, I love gummis not really of chocolate its ok, I love peaches, yup!"

"Okay…"

"Oh! Do you have a girlfriend?"

'I thought she had a boyfriend?...'

"No…why?"

"Oh, just wondering! We're here!"

They got off and headed into the recording studio.

"Hi you guys, I'm Temari and I'm gonna be your trainer this week. Sooo wait a minute…you guys are both singers! Wow! That is so cheat. Haha!

"Hi!"

"Hi..."

"Okay so this week you guys are gonna sing this song here…"

Sasuke's and Sakura's POV

"UGH!"

"….."

"Say something else! GEEZ! I ask you a question and I expect an answer from you!"

Ooo Sasuke apparently has it worse than Neji.

"fine. We're here."

They got off and went into the studio.

"I'm Gaara and I'm gonna be your trainer for this week. I picked out a song for you guys to sing. Oh and don't get on my nerves unless you want something to bad to happen to you." Gaara gave them a scary look that creeped out both of them.

Ichigo's and Rukia's POV

"So strawberry, do you have any experience in the tango at all?"

"Don't call me that and I have somewhat experience in the tango, why, do you?"

"Of course! When you have a brother like mine!"

"I woulda never guessed that you could dance since your legs are too short, midget."

"What did you call me?!"

Ichigo and Rukia were basically bickering until they arrived at the dance studio.

"Hello Rukia and Ichigo, I am your dance instructor this week for the tango."

"Brother?..." Rukia was shocked beyond words, I mean you would normally see Byakuya in a office rather than in a dance studio.

"Your brother is our dance instructor?!"

* * *

Ichigo: Byakuya's our instructor?! Oh heck no! 

Rukia:O.O

Me: hey I couldnt help it!

Tenten: Why are Gai and Lee in the contest, theyre not gay are they?!

fonglai: nah, we just thot it would be funny to put them in there.

Neji: hn.

Ichigo: um rukia's still in shock...

Tenten: here ill help rukia. okay so just kiss her!

Ichigo: NO why should i?

Tenten: cuz itll snap her out of the shockness. duh carrot top.

SPLASH!

Rukia: WOAH! who splashed water on me?!

Neji: hn (hes holding the bucket)

Rukia: you-

Tenten, me, and fonglai: NO WAY NEJI?! WOAH APOCALYPSE!

Neji: byakuya your dance instructor

Rukia faints.

Ichigo: dude you are good

Neji: i know

Ichigo: and conceited

Tenten: YOU SPOKE WORDS NOT HN!!!!!

Neji: hn

me and fonglai sweatdrops

OKAY! thx for readin our story. hope ya enjoyd it! pls leave a review behind! IF YOU HAV ANY IDEAS PLEASE DROP THEM OFF AND LET US KNOW!!! we will update in a few days or so.


	4. ROUND 1!

For everyone that sings its:

**Singing**- for both

_Singing-_ for girls

Singing- for guys

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Bleach but I don't. How sad. Oh and I don't own any of these wonderful songs.

* * *

**Chapter 4- Round 1**

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to 'Can Celebrities Do It All?', I'm your host, Soi Fong and here are our judges: Tsunade, Renji, Naruto, and Nanao. Our guest judges for this week are Matsumoto and Itachi.

All the judges wave at the audience or nod.

"Each partnering will have different things to show but some may have the same. So now we will begin! First up is Sakura and Sasuke singing Hate That I Love You So trained by Gaara. So give them a warm welcome for being the first up!"

Sakura and Sasuke walked up onstage. They began to sing.

**Hate That I Love You So**  
_as much as i love you  
as much as i need you  
and i cant stand you  
must everything you do make me wanna smile  
can i not like you for awhile? (no...)  
_  
you wont let me  
you upset me girl  
and then you kiss my lips  
all of a sudden i forgive (that i was upset)  
can't remember what you did

_but i hate...  
you know exactly what to do  
so that i cant stay mad at you  
for too long thats wrong_

but i hate...  
you know exactly how to touch  
so that i dont want to fuss.. and fight no more  
said i despise that i adore you

_and i hate how much i love you boy (yeah...)  
i cant stand how much i need you (i need you...)  
and i hate how much i love you boy (oooh whoa..)  
but i just cant let you go  
and i hate that i love you so (oooh..)_

you completely know the power that you have  
the only one makes me laugh

_said its not fair  
how you take advantage of the fact  
that i..will be under reason why  
and it just aint right_

and i hate how much i love you girl  
i cant stand how much i need you (yeah..)  
and i hate how much i love you girl  
but i just cant let you go  
but i hate that i love you so

**one of these days maybe your magic wont affect me  
and your kiss wont make me weak  
but no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
so you'll probably always have a spell on me...**

yeaahhh... oohh...

_as much i love you_(as much as i need you)_**  
**__as much as i need you_(oooh..)_**  
**__as much i love you _(oh..)_  
as much as i need you_

_and i hate that i love you soooo  
and i hate how much i love you boy  
i cant stand how much i need ya _(cant stand how much i need you)_  
and i hate how much i love you boy  
but i just cant let you go _(but i just cant let you go no..)_  
and i hate that i love you so_

**and i hate that i love you so.. soo...**

"Wow great job and now it's Neji and Tenten's turn! They will be doing a hiphop dance choreographed by Hisagi Shuuhei!"

Tenten and Neji went onstage and got into place…

They danced to Icebox.

fussin' and fightin', we back at it again  
i know that, it's my fault, but you don't understand (no)  
i got memories, this is crazy  
you ain't nothing like the girl i used to know  
good with ma, good with pa, cool with all my niggas  
i should try, truth is i wanna let u in, but no  
damn these memories, and it's crazy  
you ain't nothing like the girl i used to know

(bridge)  
girl i really wanna work this out, cause i'm tired of fightin'  
and i really hope you still want me the way i want you  
i said i really wanna work this out, damn girl i'm tryin'  
it's no excuse, no excuse  
but i got this

(chorus 2x)  
i got this icebox where my heart used to be (but i got this)  
i got this icebox where my heart used to be (said i got this)  
i'm so cold, i'm so cold, i'm so cold, i'm so cold  
i'm so cold, i'm so cold, i'm so cold

why can't i get it right, just can't let it go  
i opened up, she let me down, i won't feel that no more  
i got memories, this is crazy  
she ain't nothing like the girl i used to know  
i don't mean to take it out on you baby but i can't help it  
'cause my heart is in the same ol' condition that baby left it  
and i, i apologize, for makin' you cry  
look me in my eye and promise you won't do me the same

(bridge)

(chorus 2x)

(Tenten and Neji did some breakdancing totally surprising everyone.)

i don't wanna be stuck up in this cold cold world ('cause i don't wanna be) (2x)  
don't wanna mess this up better keep your eye on me girl (6x)

(bridge)

(chorus 2x)

"Okay! What a mind blowing performance by Neji and Tenten everyone! So next up is Ichigo and Rukia doing the tango with the song Dance With Me choreographed by Kuckiki Byakuya."

Ichigo and Rukia were onstage doing their beginning pose waiting for the music to start…Then the music started.

follow me into my world  
let your worries fade with every step you take  
baby, whatcha' waiting for  
let the tango take control  
feel the music inside your soul (oh)  
my hand is out, just grab a hold

watch time fade away  
my arms will keep you safe  
it's just you and me  
dancing in this dream

whatever you do, don't wake me up  
the feelings real, won't let it  
stop, no

(chorus)  
don't be afraid, take my hand  
forget the world  
will you dance, dance with me  
puedomos bailar eternamente

now i have you next to me  
everything is how it should be  
baby, don't fight the feeling  
we're floating on the clouds,  
if i could i'd never come back down  
baby, let's just keep on groovin'

as time fades away  
my arms will keep you safe  
it's just you and me  
dancing in this dream

whatever you do, don't wake me up  
the feeling's real, won't let it  
stop, no

(chorus)

dance with me  
(i'm dancing with you)  
for this moment in time  
(my dreams have come true)  
dance with me  
if only for one night

(chorus)

"Woah! Great tango! Okay so next is Hitsugaya and Hinamori singing Umbrella Remix coached by Temari. Here they come give them a warm welcome!"

**Umbrella Remix**  
_you have my heart  
and we'll never be worlds apart  
may be in magazines  
but you'll still be my star  
baby cause in the dark  
you can't see shiny cars  
and that's when you need me there  
with you i'll always share  
because_

_when the sun shines, we'll shine together  
told you i'll be here forever  
said i'll always be a friend  
took an oath i'ma stick it out till the end  
now that it's raining more than ever  
know that we'll still have each other  
you can stand under my umbrella  
you can stand under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh  
under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh  
under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh  
under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh  
_  
you're becoming a dream to me  
fairytale fantasy  
nothing can ever compare  
an image to my memory  
girl i'm asking could you be my queen?  
a vision on a magazine  
that's when i'll be there  
it's something we both share  
because

when the sun shine, we'll shine together  
you know i'll be here forever  
although it's not raining outside  
girl it's getting late you can stay the night  
but you can dipout anytime whenever  
i can call a car i ain't tryna stress ya  
i'm looking for the one with the glass slipper  
baby girl you can be my cinderella ella ella eh eh eh  
you can be my cinderella ella ella eh eh eh  
you can be my cinderella ella ella eh eh eh  
you can be my cinderella ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh

**you can run into my arms  
it's okay don't be alarmed  
come into me  
there's no distance in between our love  
so go on and say my name some more  
i'll be all you need and more (ah.. ready?)  
because**

(chorus)  
_when the sun shines, we'll shine together_  
told you i'll be here forever  
_said i'll always be a friend_  
_took an oath i'ma stick it out till the end_  
but you can dip out anytime whenever  
i can call a car i ain't tryna stress ya  
i'm looking for the one with the glass slipper  
baby girl you can be my cinderella ella ella eh eh eh  
_under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh_  
you can be my cinderella ella ella eh eh eh  
_under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh _

**it's raining (rainin')  
ooh baby it's raining (rainin')  
baby come into me (oh)  
come into me  
it's raining(na na)  
oh baby it's raining(na na)  
you can always come into me  
come into me**

"Woohoo! What a great performance!"

Then Shikamaru and Ino modeled summer fashions from Bebe. Ishida and Orihime did the waltz to You And Me. Kiba and Hinata sang Mistake No. 2. Asuma and Kurenai danced the quickstep. Urahara and Yoruichi modeled fall fashion of Armani Exchange. Gai and Lee modeled to spring fashion of their own with the green jumpsuits but a slight bit more fashionable with some shades…

"Okay that concludes the first week of Can Celebrities Do It All! Join us tomorrow for the results of who will be first eliminated. See you tomorrow!

* * *

Well so it begins...results next round... IM SO SORRY that i havent uploaded in a while its because my stupid comp wont let me but it finally did. So it has been updated. Reviews will give me motivation no reviews no motivation so please review!

Hitsugaya: So when do I get Hinamori?

Me: Dude be patient it just got started!

fonglai: Besides, it will take a while I mean come on it's only chapter four!

Hitsugaya: Aw man...I really can't wait...

me and fonglai: WE KNOW!


	5. round 1 elimination

good gawd skool has been keeping me sooo busy im super duper sorry for the late update! crappy chapter i think sigh next chapter won't really be about the contest more of backstage. hehehe excited bout writing it.

Disclaimer: Me and Miss Fonglai doesn't own Bleach or Naruto or the songs. So sad I know.

* * *

**Chapter 5- Elimination Round 1**

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to 'Can Celebrities Do It All?', I'm your host, Soi Fong and here are our judges: Tsunade, Renji, Naruto, and Nanao. Today will be the first elimination round. Tonight we will eliminate two pairs from the show. Right now we're gonna have our celebrities come out for a group dance!"

Everyone comes out and gets into positions…

**Dance Dance **

Ishida, Kiba, and Shikamaru jump out, Sasuke and Hitsugaya (what irony) come out flipping over Ichigo and Neji. Gai and Lee slide out. Urahara and Asuma just walk out. (funny everyone's doing something so cool then there they are walking out haha I found it funny at least) They all are doing different dances some are doing latin some are breakdancing some are just…dancing.

_She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out  
"A joke of a romantic" or just stuck to my tongue  
And weighed down with words too over-dramatic  
Tonight it's "it cant get much worse"  
Vs. "no one should ever feel like.."_

_I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I write them  
So you need them just to get by_

_Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me  
_The girls come out wearing all different aged clothing like the 60's or such and start pairing up with the dudes and doing different dances. _  
You always fold just before you're found out  
Drink up its last call  
Last resort  
But only the first mistake_

_I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I write them  
I need them just to get by_

_Why don't you show me a little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress, love_

_Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me  
_They all start doing the same dance with partners and the flipping and carrying. _  
Why don't you show me a little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)  
I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me_

_Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead_

_Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me_

_Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance_

They all finish with ending poses and they all stand in a line with their partners.

"Wooo! What a great dance! Alrite! So today's our elimination round therefore lets get to the point right away. As you can see there are 10 pairs standing right here, tonite we will be seeing one of them leaving the show. I will call 7 pairs to tell them that they're safe and 3 will be in the bottom but only 2 pairs will be eliminated. So Neji and Tenten, Ichigo and Rukia, and Kiba and Hinata please step forward."

The three pairs stepped forward.

"Last night you all did excellent, let's see what the judges thought."

Soi Fong takes out a card with the results for those three.

"You are all…safe."

Sighs of relief as the three pairs exited the stage.

"The next three…Hitsugaya and Hinamori, Shikamaru and Ino, and Asuma and Kurenai."

They all stepped up.

"Great job last night, now lets see what the judges say…"

Opens card.

"Asuma and Kurenai, I'm sorry but you are in the bottom three. Hitsugaya and Hinamori and Shikamaru and Ino, you are both safe."

Asuma and Kurenai walked off to the chairs off on the side. Hitsugaya and Hinamori and Shikamaru and Ino walked off the stage.

"The rest of you four come up please come up."

Gai and Lee, Urahara and Yoruichi, Ishida and Orihime, and Sasuke and Sakura all stepped up anticipating for their fates…

"So last night you all showed your stuff now let's see who will be in the bottom three and who will be safe…"

Suspension builds…

"Sasuke and Sakura…you are safe."

Cheers and applause and they exit.

"Now one more pair will be safe. That pair is…Urahara and Yoruichi! I'm sorry but Orihime and Ishida and Rock Lee and Gai you are all in the bottom three. Now let's see which two pairs will be leaving…"

Another beautiful card to open…

"So just to let you all know you all did a wonderful job last night but 2 pairs must leave tonight…Orihime and Ishida…you are both leaving us tonight I'm sorry."

Boos throughout the audience.

"Thank you, you two it was great having you both here may you both please sit to the side? And now, between both of you…Lee and Gai…you are both safe! I'm sorry Asuma and Kurenai but you are eliminated."

Everyone gets up to hug the two that were eliminated.

"Thank you for joining our show this week stay tuned for round 2 next week."

* * *

good gawd this chapter sucked like heck im sooooo sorry ive been so distracted because of school i will try to update though like every week but itll be hard or at least every 2 weeks i know i dont have as much free time which sucks ultimately...

Hinamori: Soooo hows school?

Me and fonglai: crappy how else?

me: I dont even see fonglai anymore!!! -starts bawling-

Fonglai: I dont see miss momo anymore either!! -starts bawling as well-

Hinamori: -sweatdrops-

pls review that keeps me going along!!!


	6. hitsugaya scheming!

OKAY SHORT CHAPTER but longer one comes soon i hope hahahahahaha enjoy to you all NO WAIT

Thanks soooooo much to moi luvly reviewers!!! You all kept moi motivated therefore here is a short chapter before the longer one i hope lol

Disclaimer: Obviously me and fonglai don't own Bleach.

* * *

They all arrive backstage to see a note on the door and the door is locked. 

The note said:

"No practice today, premiere party is tonight so you all including those eliminated yesterday are invited. Take the day off to get ready. Premiere party is late cuz of the stupid reservations got mixed up which still puzzles me… Anyways…see you all there!

Your favorite host,

Soi Fong"

"Favorite?... Isn't she the only host?..."

"Yea…"

Everyone started talking out the door to see what the plan would be.

"So Hinamori wanna go together to the mall?" Sasuke whispered to Hinamori but Hitsugaya heard it as well as Sakura well you know why.

"Of course!" Hinamori said in a loud whisper, excitedly since the noise level in the room was rising.

Hitsugaya was already thinking of a plan on how to spy on them on their date. Sakura noticed this and she made her way to him thinking of the same idea as Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya was so deep in thought of his scheming he didn't notice her.

"You're Hitsugaya right? I'm Sakura-"

"Huh? I'm sorry but I'm not interested in you."

"I know but you like Hinamori right?"

Hitsugaya looked shocked. "What???? Where would you get that idea?"

"You're constantly staring at her and glaring at Sasuke."

"Are you the only one that has noticed?"

"Yeah, probably other than Matsumoto."

"So what do ya want?"

"Help me and I'll help you. You see I've liked Sasuke ever since I first saw him which has been so many years ago and I still do like him. So basically you want Hinamori and I want Sasuke. I mean it seems that Hinamori actually does like you but she's with Sasuke so she won't realize it yet until we do something about it…"

"So are you saying we should team up to break them up?"

"Well sorta more like to see who they actually like: us or each other."

Hitsugaya looked amused and interested in it.

"Let's give it a shot then."

* * *

Rukia: OMG

fonglai: What? Did you lose a chappy or something?

Rukia: No.

me: Then wat?

Rukia: Hitsugaya...is being so schemefulish!

me: o yea it is my story...i mean mines and fonglai's

fonglai: yup wait until next chapter Hitsugaya will be so OOC

me: for definite sureness hehehehehe

Hitsugaya: Who said my name?

me: O we were just talking bout ya

Hitsugaya: wha?

fonglai: you're short

Rukia and I start laughing. Hitsugaya twitches in anger.

fonglai: and also you haven't gotten Hinamori yet.

cue me and rukia rolling on the floor laughing.

Hitsugaya: Why you... -starts taking hyorinmaru out-

fonglai: i could make you end up NOT with hinamori yanno if you killed me cuz miss momo would hate you...

Hitsugaya immediately puts back his sword.

me and Rukia: BUUUUURN!!! she gotcha goooood

Hitsugaya: shut up!

me: soooo anyways hope ya liked it! review please and ill be happy and write something good rather than crappy and ill ill ill UPDATE FASTER like that! -insert me snapping my finger-

Rukia and Hitsugaya: O.o

fonglai: she does that a lot ahahahahaha

me, Rukia, and Hitsugaya: O.O

fonglai: what?


	7. dates and spying

soo im really sick rite now and my mind is clogged but i tried im sorry if you think these chapters are filler but they are really important in the story therefore they arent cuz my friend was warning me bout that so im sorry if ya dont like it... well anyways heres the chapter

Disclaimer: We don't own Bleach.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Hey Hinamori, did you wanna match?" Sasuke was blushing because he couldn't believe that he asked that.

"Hmm course! How about midnight blue, gray, and white. Somewhere around there." Hinamori said a little shocked by the fact that SASUKE asked that of all people.

"Alrite then do you want me to come with you?"

"Nah! I'll pick it out myself then I can surprise you!" Hinamori said excitedly and quickly pecked Sasuke's lips.

"Okay then." Sasuke was turning a bit red though you can't really notice unless you use a magnifying glass.

They planned out where to meet each other and what time and stuff like that. Then they parted off.

Hitsugaya was fuming as he watched Sasuke and Hinamori part because of the way they act towards each other and that kiss that Hinamori gave Sasuke just plain infuriated him. Sakura was pretty annoyedly mad too just watching them. They were both soooo jealous. Hiding behind bushes and glaring, people stared like they were crazy in fact a security person came over to check it out…

"Excuse me, what are you doing? You two seem pretty suspicious come with me please…"

"Oh! Nothing we're just um…."

Well they couldn't say spying on their co workers that they had a crush on because that just sounded odd.

"She's just trying to show me something so she thought that I could be able to see it better from the bushes and when we start staring really hard it seems like we're glaring." Hitsugaya said coolly and calmly to help out the stuttering Sakura.

"Yeah…"

"Oh okay." The security person said not really caring and let them off.

Hitsugaya and Sakura split up, Hitsugaya to spy on Hinamori and Sakura to spy on Sasuke.

Hinamori went into Forever 21 and Hitsugaya followed her in but lost track of where she was. Then he bumped into her.

"Oh hey Shirou chan!"

"Hey Momo, what are you doing in here?"

"um, I'm shopping for a dress for tonight? How about you?" Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya weirdly.

"Oh yea same here." Hitsugaya said coolly, then he realized…

"What? Shirou chan you're a cross dresser?" Hinamori was gaping at him in disbelief.

"Nononono! What I meant to say is that I must have went into the wrong store, I thought it was a tux store which is the store next to this one."

"The bakery's next door…How did you mistake this as a tux store?..."

"I meant the other next door! Well I was just spacing out and I sorta just walked in…"Hitsugaya said losing some of his cool.

"Um well Hot Topic is on the other side…The tux store is um across the mall…"

"Oh…I knew that…" Hitsugaya looked pretty damned embarrassed.

"Well its ok! I guess you could mistake hot topic, forever 21, or the bakery as a tux store…if you were blind…But it's ok! Do ya wanna hang around with me but I'll be shopping for dresses…Oh I know! You can help me out to finding my perfectomundo dress!"

"um yea of course I'll help you out." Hitsugaya said coolly and unenthusiastic, but inside… 'YES!! YES!! YES!!'

Hinamori went around with Hitsugaya following her around holding her dresses for her though she refused at first but obviously she gave in. She went in and out of the dressing room quite a few times. Each time Hitsugaya thought she looked hot in all of them but there seemed to be something missing in them and Hinamori just didn't like them that much. Then after the 100th time in the dressing room, they found THE dress. Hitsugaya was speechless staring at her. He thought she looked absolutely perfect and more beautiful than anything in that dress. Hinamori liked the dress a lot and it was comfy to her so she bought it. (I'll tell bout the dress next chapter) She thanked Hitsugaya and left to meet Sasuke but she gave Hitsugaya a small peck on the cheek as her thanks. Hitsugaya turned red and mumbled out

"No problem."

Hinamori walked out of the store holding the bag happily to meet Sasuke. As Hitsugaya walked out as well and touched his cheek that she kissed him then he smiled.

* * *

Okay so as I was typing this out i realized and i know im not the first but like **S**asuke and **S**akura AND **H**itsugaya and Hinamori. okay im sorry im so slow hahahaha i really hope yall liked it even i dont write much lol

me: so now are ya happy mr. toushiro?

Hitsugaya: yes of course!

fonglai: yeaaaa just cuz he got that little peck on the cheek but sasuke got a kiss on the lips from hinamori

Hitsugaya:...shut up...

fonglai: no i will not shut up unless...hehehehehe

me and Hitsugaya: we really dont wanna know wat shes thinking of... so PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	8. you're so obvious

This chapter is really short mainly cuz i hafta do homework rite now mm my friend ms fonglai is writing the next chapter so hopefully ill have it posted on thurs anyways...and lately ive been really into sakusasu so expect a lotta that and its easier for me to write...whereas fonglai mite put in more nejiten...lol theyre cool too so just a heads up on that. Thx to our lovely reviewers...

LarvaxMiyu31- YAY!! thx so much! hahaha

cocoamint: thanks! glad ya enjoyed it! )

cherryblossom hime: hahahaha course we will continue this fic! hehe i cant wait for that either that would be sweeeeeeet )

* * *

RECAP 

_Hitsugaya was fuming as he watched Sasuke and Hinamori part because of the way they act towards each other and that kiss that Hinamori gave Sasuke just plain infuriated him. Sakura was pretty annoyedly mad too just watching them. They were both soooo jealous. Hiding behind bushes and glaring, people stared like they were crazy in fact a security person came over to check it out…_

"_Excuse me, what are you doing? You two seem pretty suspicious come with me please…"_

"_Oh! Nothing we're just um…."_

_Well they couldn't say spying on their co workers that they had a crush on because that just sounded odd._

"_She's just trying to show me something so she thought that I could be able to see it better from the bushes and when we start staring really hard it seems like we're glaring." Hitsugaya said coolly and calmly to help out the stuttering Sakura. _

"_Yeah…"_

"_Oh okay." The security person said not really caring and let them off. _

_Hitsugaya and Sakura split up, Hitsugaya to spy on Hinamori and Sakura to spy on Sasuke. _

END RECAP

* * *

**Chapter 8- You're so obvious**

Sakura's POV

I decided to follow Sasuke and "coincidentally" end up in the same store while at the same time I would find my dress….somehow…. So I began to slowly walk behind him pretending that I wasn't following him looking around the display windows but yet keeping an eye out for him.

I thought that I was doing a good job because Sasuke seemed to not notice me at all.

Sasuke's POV

'Is someone following me? I swear I can feel someone following me.'

I turned around for a brief moment and saw Sakura there. I decided to pretend that she wasn't there for a bit then if she kept following me for a little bit longer I'll say something. He still felt Sakura following him so he decided to turn around and say something about it…

Normal POV

"Stop following me."

Sakura stopped and stared at Sasuke in shock turning a bit red from embarrassment.

"Who said I was following you? What made you think that?"

"Well I sorta felt a presence and saw you. Your pink hair is really easy to notice you know."

"Oh yeah, so do ya wanna shop together!" Sakura said sounding hopeful.

"Hn."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Sure." Sasuke began walking away.

"You coming or what?"

Sakura smiled as she followed Sasuke.

"You're annoying you know that, Pinky?"

"Shut up, I'm so not annoying, arrogant ass."

* * *

Ok yeah totally short lol but fonglai insisted on it so there it is i know its totally cheesy and crappy but the next chapter shall be about premiere nite.

Sakura: You didn't write out our shopping adventure unlike for Hitsugaya's!

me: I'm a busy girl dude.

Sakura: and i'm not a dude man

me: shut dudeman homework must do now

sakura: since when did you care?

fonglai: that is an excellent question when did miss momo care? mm when her grades depended on it

sasuke: typical

fonglai: well anyways, just review her brain died and cant be funny for the time being, but if you do review she'll literally jump for joy.

sasuke: that's scary

sakura: ditto


	9. premiere party!

weeeelllllls so i didnt write this chapter miss fonglai DID!! gasp! hahaha well yea i only wrote a little bit of it and post it and add the extras so yea. SOooo thanks to the reviewer and their review!! O.o their was only one...

ADDVengance- eh??? o wells thx anyways haha

Disclaimer: moi and miss fonglai doesnt own bleach or naruto

* * *

**Chapter 9- Premiere Night!!**

**Hitsu's POV**

"Hey Hinamori!"

"Hi Sasuke!"

_Look at him… giving her a damned kiss like he's her… wait. He is her ass of a boyfriend…but still! That should be illegal! _

"Hitsugaya! Nice choice of clothing!" I turned around and saw Sakura in the same clothes I chose.

I was wearing a red shirt with a black tux and silver tie. Sakura was wearing a strapless red dress that flowed to the floor with a slit on her right leg coming up to her knee.

We matched, right? Yeah that's because we came up with this evil psychotic obsessive interesting plan to make Hinamori and Sasuke break up without hurting them. I mean, it's their choice right? And they're just going to end up breaking up anyway because their real love is us right? And they might as well have someone to be there right?

No! I can't think about that right now… must focus on plan that will make hinamori mine!

"hey hitsugaya! Sakura!" I could see hinamori coming over to us in her lovely and simple blue dress that went up to her knees with spaghetti straps and crossedback straps. "h-h-hi…" I said stupidly, stunned at how great she looks in the dress.

"I didn't know you guys were together!" hinamori said, noticing their matching clothes. I started, remembering the plan I quickly cleared my throat in embarrassment as sakura elbowed my ribs.

"Yes… isn't that right histu-chan?" sakura said awkwardly.

"Ahem… yeah…." I blushed as I realized what I was supposed to do.

"hi you guys! Wow! Didn't know that hitsu and saku were together! Hey that rhymes!" rukia said, coming up with her thick strapped black dress that went up right above her knee. Ichigo "hn"-ed, trailing behind rukia in matching clothes wearing a white tux with a black shirt underneath and a pinstriped tie with strawberries on it.(forced on by rukia haha). "Wow! Didn't know _you_ guys were together!" hinamori said, being the life of the party that she is.

"Yeah! We kind of just hit off after the first episode." "even neji and tenten are together!"

"really?" sasuke said, being neji's friend he obviously should have heard about this.

"yeah! Everyone's hooking up and all… what a happy time for all of us, eh? Sakura? Hitsugaya?" rukia saying, obviously not noticing the uncomfortable position both people of the "new couple" were in.

"eh…hehhehehehehe… yeah! What a happy time!" sakura said.

_**Reporters' POV(notice s' not 's) a little while after the groups meet up…**_

"shh! We finally got some great news!" one reporter said, holding a mike.

"I know! Who would've thought? Sakura and hitsugaya! Dayum! That's unbelievable!"

"yeah, yeah. Don't forget to get that money that you owe."

"w-what money?"

"you bet he was after hinamori!"

"SHH!"

"sorry…"

"oh look! Sasuke is coming out with hinamori!"

"ok everyone! Secret spy reporter mode! Now!"

_**Back with hinamori and sasuke on the balcony.**_

"Whew glad to get out of there and get some air!"

"Yeah…"

"Enjoying yourself Sasuke?" Hinamori asked smirking at him because she knew he didn't like parties much or at all.

"I wasn't but now I am." Sasuke said smirking back at Hinamori.

"Oh? Why is that?" Hinamori was confused.

Sasuke leaned in to kiss Hinamori. He kissed her and she responded back kissing him back. When they parted…

"Hey you never answered my question!" Hinamori said puzzled still about his previous answer.

Sasuke just chuckled a little at her and kissed her on the lips.

_**in the morning, while watching the news…..**_

HEADLINES: Superstar singer Hinamori Momo DATING Supersmexymodel Uchiha Sasuke!!!

"HINAMORI!"

"What?"

it was only 6 in the morning but I woke when I saw what was in the news…

_flashback:_

_I woke up as usual, sleepy eyed and clumsy. I turned on the tv and right there looking back at me is a picture of hinamori kissing sasuke! I can't believe it!_

_I changed the channel and there it was except it was in video!_

_WTH!?_

_Ok… you can take this! No pressure… breathe! In! out! OMG!_

_Did I just see that!?_

_I turned on my phone and called hinamori…_

…. And that's how I got here…

"turn on your tv!"

"…? But my tv's turned on already…" there were tom and jerry noises in the background…

and….

Sasuke hysterically laughing….

"… but! No! turn it to the news!"

"uhmmmm…. Ok… but sasukes watching tv…" more hysterical laughing as the noise made it sound like jerry just fooled tom again…

"that damn clever mouse…

I mean!"

"no! you just have to! Hurry!"

"ok…" sound of channel switch.

"OMG! WHAT THE HELL! Who filmed this!" sasuke shouted out in rage as it finally was released to the public that he and hinamori were together.

"we were able to keep it quiet for a year already!"

sound of grumbling….

"um…. Shiro chan, I gotta go ok? I need to discuss with sasuke about what to do about the public media…"

….

Wha….?

* * *

sasuke: WHO THE HELL TAPED THAT?!

fonglai: who knows...

me: AHAHAHAHAHA youre into tom and jerry?! you? Sasuke Uchiha?! youve gotta be kidding me!

sasuke:shut up...

me: i will not shut up. you cant make me.

hitsugaya: shes gotta point there...being the fact that shes the author...

fonglai: how bout me?

hitsugaya: oh yea i forgot about you

fonglai: well you better not forgot or something bad will happen to you in the story...mwahahahahaha

me and sasuke: O.o

hitsugaya: i feel slightly scared completely creeped out

me: well anyways, pls review!! PLEASE!!! ahem and how did y'all like fonglai's writing? pls review!! pls o pls pls review o pleeeeaseee-

sasuke: what she's just trying to say is to send in a damned review.

me: that was so impolite!

hitsugaya: well you meant that though rite?

me: NO! i just want reviews thats all...hey wait arent you supposed to be on my side?...

-No one's there...-


	10. ROUND 2!

ALRIIIIIIIITE!! FINALY GAWD! ok so here we go...THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!! 

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of these songs or Bleach or Naruto. **

* * *

**Chapter 10- ROUND 2! **

"Sasuke? What are we gonna do?" Hinamori asked Sasuke hugging him in front to keep him somewhat calm.

"I have no idea…." Sasuke said as calm as possible.

Riiing! Riiing!

Sasuke and Hinamori stared at the phone waiting for the message. They dared not to pick it up.

"Hello! It's Soi Fong, your favorite hostess, letting you know that we have a show tonight so get your lazy asses up and out to the studio PRONTO. Thank you!" Click.

Sasuke twitched. Hinamori giggled. Sasuke smirked. Hinamori stared confusedly.

…….

"We're going right?" Hinamori asked breaking the silence.

"Of course let's go." Sasuke said as he got up, bringing up Hinamori as well and pecked her on her lips.

Hinamori smiled and walked off to go change as well as Sasuke. Then they drove off to the studio to get ready for the show.

Everyone practiced that WHOLE afternoon with their respected partners. All the party and hooking up distracted themselves from the show (a/n me too…hehe).

"Well alright let's start!" Soi Fong cried out. She introduced the judges as well then it began…

"First up are Neji and Tenten modeling dinner party wear!"

Neji came up first wearing pinstriped black vest with a white long sleeved rolled up button up shirt. His pants were a black with some nice shoes. He started walking a bit, then Tenten came onstage. She was wearing a black dress that went up to right above her knees and it was a halter and a crossback. The bottom was layered and she had silver espadrilles. She had on plenty of silver jewelry. They a brief dance with just twirling and then got offstage.

Cheers and applause from all over the crowd.

"Alright good performance! Now next up is Shikamaru and Ino doing the Viennese waltz."

Ino and Shikamaru came onstage to do the waltz to the song I'm With You by Avril Lavigne. When they finished there was scattered applause not as loud as Neji and Tenten's though.

"Well excellent job to you two! Now next is Ichigo and Rukia singing a duet! Hey look at the height difference!"

The audience let out a light chuckle as Rukia had a vein pop up from the anger of that. Then Ichigo smirked and grabbed her hand to reassure her. They started singing Make You Smile by +44 feat. Victoria from Cobra Starship.

**Make You Smile**  
The last time I saw you, you turned away  
_I couldn't see you with the Sun shining in my eyes  
_I said "Hello" but you kept on walking  
_Going deaf from the sound of the freeway_

The Last time I saw you, you turned away  
_I couldn't hear you with your voice ringing in my ears_  
Do you remember where we used to sleep at night  
_I couldn't feel you, your always too far away_

The first time I saw you, you turned away  
_I couldn't see you with the smoke getting in my eyes_  
I said "Hello" but you kept on walking  
_Going deaf from the sound of the DJ_

The first time I saw you, you turned away  
_I couldn't hear with the noise ringing in my ears  
_Do you remember where we used to sleep at night  
_I couldn't feel you, your always too far away_

**I don't, don't wanna take you home  
Please don't, don't make me sleep alone  
If I could, I'd only want to make you smile  
If you would stay with me a while  
**  
The next time I see you, you'll turn away  
I'll say "Hello" but you'll keep on walking  
_The next time you see you, I'll turn away_  
Do you remember where we used to sleep at night,  
_I couldn't feel you, you're always too far away_

**I don't, don't wanna take you home  
Please don't, don't make me sleep alone  
If I could, I'd only want to make you smile  
If you would stay with me a while**

**I don't, don't wanna take you home  
Please don't, don't make me sleep alone  
If I could, I'd only want to make you smile  
If you would stay with me a while**

Rukia and Ichigo practically received a huge standing ovation since they were so good. The whole audience went wild! Plus, the judges stood up and clapped…well Naruto was jumping up and down…ahem anyways…

Ichigo and Rukia were embarrassed about all the attention they were getting so ran offstage.

"Wow that was AMAZING, one more time for Ichigo and Rukia!" Applause and cheering… "Okay now up is Kiba and Hinata modeling the exotic collection."

Smoke came onto the stage…Out emerged Kiba wearing tiger print pants and a tiger print vest. Then Hinata walked out of the smoke clearing all of it. She did not look shy at all. She was wearing a tiger print shirt that was only one strap and it was short and the shirt was slanted. Her skirt looked tore up in a fashionable way and she was wearing leopard print leggings. With brownish orangey stilettos that were sandals. After they modeled the clothes they got offstage.

The whole audience was shocked but nonetheless a loud applause was for them. Pervs were there drooling and Neji magically came up to them and glared at them. Of course they got scared and backed off. (a/n: sigh gotta love Neji for that ROFL)

"Surprising! Great job to you two! And now next up is Urahara and Yoruichi-sama! Today they'll be singing a duet to the song Promise Remix." Urahara and Yoruichi came on.

**Promise Remix**  
_Come Enjoy the life  
Baby take a ride  
I just wanna find, you yeah, you_

C, let me flip the script  
You lookin for the real  
Baby here I is  
With the re-mix

(Remix, remix, remix)  
_Now listen I been single for a while now  
And I been kinda lonely  
But I'm looking for someone to talk to  
Love me  
Someone who can hold me_  
_Is that you?_  
_Looking for somebody I can call boo  
Looking for the only one that I can give my all to  
Tell me if its you, you, you  
What you wanna do, do, do  
Kells..._

You don't need to call nobody else, babe  
It's Kells to the rescue  
When you need to be touched, I'll bless you  
Kiss you, tease you  
I'm your slave, anything for you  
No question, no doubt  
I'm that thug you want in your bedroom  
Promise to put it down  
Got cash, got cars, got clothes  
So lonely when I roll  
That's why I did this C and K collabo  
I'm about take it to the old skool  
Girl, my body's callin you  
Ain't nothin on this planet Rob won't do for you  
I'ma pick you up in my Phantom babe  
Hit the club and go jukin babe  
Drink a lil somethin, sing a lil somethin  
And roll out babe  
Let's get up on a room  
Gonna make u sceam like Michael Jackson  
C lets make that move

_The mood is so right _(Soooo ooh yea)_  
It feels so right  
You can be my Prince, _(prince)_ my knight  
You can be my Superman  
Save me here I am_ (girl, I'm for real)

_Baby, there's nothing I won't do_ (nothin I won't do)  
_To spend my life with you_ (spend my life with you)  
_I'll give my all to you_ (I'll give my all to you)  
I promise that I will never lie (to you girl)

Pow Pow bout to shoot em down, down  
With this remix, C and Kells so wicked  
Go and get your tickets  
I'm a hit it like was your birthday  
In my room we toastin sex  
And see if we bout to celebrate  
See will it be you, you, you  
what you wanna do do do  
Make your move

_Call me momma  
Spoil ya like a ba-by  
U got me thinkin about ya, dreamin bout ya  
Crazy  
What you wanna do, do, do  
Its Just me and you, you, you  
What ya doin  
_  
In tha back of the club, gettin my drink on  
Plus I'm high  
Oil in my cup, cuz I'm in my pimpin zone  
Out the Chi  
You know that boy be big ballin around the world man  
You know that boy be in the club almost about to hurl man  
Even though I'm Kells, And I got all of these chicks chasin me  
See I only want you though, life is, it is perfect for me  
So when you askin those questions like:

_What you wanna do, do_  
Get It Poppin'  
_You so Crazy_  
Sing the song for me baby

_There's nothin I won't do (There's Nothin I won't Do Baby)_ (Nothin I won't do babe)  
_To spend my life wit you (To Spend My life With You)_ (Spend my life with you babe)  
_I'll give my all to you..._

**I will give my all to you… my baby boo my love is true Oh**

Pow Pow bout to shoot em down, down  
With this remix, C and Kells so wicked  
Go and get your tickets  
Wait a minute, I'm about to fade up this remix  
Wait a minute, wait a minute  
I'm bout to tease you with this remix  
Wait a minute, wait a minute  
I'm bout to fade up this remix  
Wait a minute, wait a minute  
C, can i have some fun, I really wanna have some fun _(ooohhh)_

_There's nothin I won't do (There's Nothin I won't Do Baby)  
Just to spend my life wit you (Just To Spend My life With You)  
I'll give my all to you... I'll give my all to you baby boo  
Promise that i will never lie to you boy_

Pow, Pow, bout to shoot em down, down _(its goin down)_  
With this remix, C and Kells so wicked  
Go and get your tickets _(go and get em)_

_Theres nothin I won't do (There's Nothin I won't Do Baby)  
To spend my life wit you (Just To Spend My life With You)  
I'll give my all to you... I'll give my all to you baby boo  
_**Promise that i will never lie to you boy**

Pow Pow bout to shoot em down, down _(its goin down)_  
With this remix, C and Kells so wicked  
Go and get your tickets _(go and get em)_

_Theres nothin I won't do (There's Nothin I won't Do Baby)  
To spend my life wit you (Just To Spend My life With You)  
I'll give my all to you... I'll give my all to you baby boo  
Promise that i will never lie to you boy_

Cheers applause audience….

"Wooo! Go Yoruichi-sama! That was the BEST! Ahem, anyways, next is Sakura and Sasuke dancing a contemporary with the song Hurt!"

Sasuke and Sakura did a dance to the song Hurt by Christina Aguilera. The dance was like the music video except well, in a ballet form.

When they finished, the audience was applauding loudly because the dance was very touching and sad. Some of the audience and the judges were in tears; since, they both showed the emotions very well.

"Wow," sniffle, "that was soo touching!" sniffles, "Ok, and next up is," sniffles, "Hinamori and Hitsugaya," sniffles, "doing a hiphop," sniffles, "dance to Everytime We Touch Remix!" sniffles

Hinamori and Hitsugaya were already on the floor lying in the dark until the spotlights hit them. Then they popped themselves up and began dancing like there was a mirror in between for the beginning. Hinamori pretended that she fell through that "mirror" and Hitsugaya caught her and flipped her over. They both started to do hiphop and breakdancing. And yes, Hinamori breakdancing caught EVERYONE off guard.

Tons of applauses and cheers throughout the whole audience and the judges.

"That was a fantastic job of Hinamori and Hitsugaya! Now lastly, we have Gai and Rock Lee to take the stage with a duet with the song Same Girl!"

**Same Girl**  
Yo Lee  
_What up Gai_  
Wanna introduce you to this girl. Think I really love this girl.  
_Yeah..._  
Man she's so fine.  
_Straight up dog..._  
She stands about 5'4", coka cola, red bone  
_Damn..._  
She drives a black Durango license plate say Angel tattoo on her ankle plus she's making pesos.  
Gotta crib on Peachtree, right on 17th street and I call her Te Te.

_Wait a minute hold on dog. Do she got a kid? She love some waffle house?  
Do she got a beauty mark on the left side of her mouth?  
Went to Georgia Tech? Works for TBS? Man I can't believe this shit. Damn!!_  
Tell me what's wrong dog what the hell you damnin' 'bout? I'm your homie so just say what's on your mind._  
Man I didn't know that you were talkin' 'bout her._  
So man you telling me you know her?  
_Do I know her? Like a pastor know his word._

**We messing with the same girl, the same girl.**  
How could the love of my life and my potential wife be the same girl?  
_Man I can't believe that we've been messing with the same girl, the same girl._  
Thought she's someone I could trust but she's been doubling up with us. You can.  
**Man we been messing with same girl.**

_See I met her at this party in Atlanta_  
Well I met her at this party in Chicago  
_She came right up to me giving me conversation.  
I said "do you gotta a man?"  
she said "no" with no hesitation._  
Well, it must be a music thing 'cause she said the same to me.  
At party all in my face while I'm laughing and buying her drinks  
_She whispered in my ear and said "can you take me home?"_  
Me too! Man she was in the Chi singing that same song_  
Is that true?_  
And I thought it was true confessions when she said "I love you".  
_Man I thought her body was calling when she said "I want you".  
Look I even got some pictures on my phone._  
Look at there. There she is with some boy shorts on.

**We messing with the same girl, the same girl.**  
How could the love of my life and my potential wife be the same girl?  
_Man I can't believe that we've been messing with the same girl, the same girl._  
Thought she's someone I could trust but she's been doubling up with us. You can.  
**Man we been messing with same girl.**  
_She's the apple of my eye_ and my potential wife.  
_Man I just won't believe that we've been messing around with the same damn girl._  
Thought she was someone I could trust but she's been doubling up with both of us.

_Said she got me on a ring tone_  
Are you talking about the pink phone?  
_Uh uh the blue one_  
Man she told me that was turned off.  
_It's obvious that she's been playing us, playing us._  
'cause constantly she's been lying to us, lying to us_  
Don't like the way that she's been going 'bout, going 'bout.  
Kells what you think that we should do about it, about it?_  
Call her up at her home.  
She won't know that I'm on the phone.  
_Yeah man that's the way._  
Homie we about to bust this trick.  
Ask her to meet up with you and I'm going to show up too  
_And she won't know what to do._  
We'll be standing there singing.

**We messing with the same girl, the same girl.**  
How could the love of my life and my potential wife be the same girl?  
_Man I can't believe that we've been messing with the same girl, the same girl._  
Thought she's someone I could trust but she's been doubling up with us. You can.  
**Man we been messing with same girl.**

_She's the apple of my eye_ and my potential wife.  
_Man I just won't believe that we've been messing around with the same damn girl._  
Thought she was someone I could trust but she's been doubling up with both of us.

O.o was the whole audience for a second…then everyone began applauding and cheering. Roaring through the whole audience and Naruto jumping up and down like a fool (a/n: a cool fool OMG that rhymed…O.o hahaha).

"Alright good job Gai and Lee! And good job to EVERYONE for tonight! Tomorrow night will be the results so tune in!"

* * *

** here are the songs used:...**

**Sasuke and Sakura: Hurt by Christina Aguilera **

**Ichigo and Rukia: Make You Smile by +44 ft. Victoria from Cobra Starship **

**Hitsugaya and Hinamori: Everytime We Touch Remix by Cascada ft. Dons**

**Shikamaru and Ino: I'm With You by Avril Lavigne **

**Urahara and Yoruichi: Promise Remix by Ciara ft. R. Kelly  
**

**Gai and Rock Lee: Same Girl by R. Kelly ft. Usher**

me: OMG finally I UPDATED!!

tenten: ITS A MIRACLE!!

rukia: WOAH!!!!

fonglai: we've just been so busy and also we don't go to the same skool anymore...

me: I NOE!! (

tenten: its ok

neji: finally updated hn

hitsugaya: WAT IS WITH THE SASUKE AND HINAMORI MOMENTS?!

...leaves rustle...

hitsugaya: are you a fan of them?!

me: and if i was?...

fonglai: hehehehehehehehe...

rukia and tenten and neji grab out some popcorn and sits on the sidelines while eating the popcorn

hitsugaya: AUGH! how could you?! HYORIN-

me: AHHH! I WAS JUST KIDDING!!!! JUST KIDDING!! CHILL HITSUGAYA!!

fonglai: well im not! )

hitsugaya: wha?!

me: she was just kidding geez you get worked up bout this too much...

fonglai: no wonder y your hair is white! -pokes at his hair-

hitsugaya: what? -twitches-

rukia: calm down hitsugaya taicho

tenten: yea chill short dude

neji: hn

hitsugaya:... -anger mark pops up-

me: ok just calm down and PLEASE REVIEW so hitsugaya can be getting closer to getting hinamori )


End file.
